Talk:Happyface Gets Married!
Lol, this is funny. Dancing Penguin (Talk!) ( ) ( ) 20:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :After the long line, I think that they all start getting ready for the wedding. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:33, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Let's get crashing! I think it's unfair that only Willy gets to crash. I mean, this is a wedding of a govenor! Think of all the fancy gifts, food, and decorations! It can't be missed! I say that anyone who wants to crash can try, regardless if happyface wants them or not. After all, in a real wedding you can't stop crashers! Citcxirtcem 01:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Dude, not every story can be ruined. I want HF and Felicia to have a nice wedding, not some one where aliens attack the church. Seriously, not allstories are about fighting. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:18, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I had an idea where Pablo tries to crash the wedding, but gets stuck in an old lady's house due to reading his map sideways. It would be like comic relief which could happen every few paragraphs. Sounds funny, huh? --PabloDePablo 01:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) @HF- Yes, maybe a story depicting a week of an average schmoe could go peacefully. But this is the wedding of a govenor. Anyways, Pablo isn't going to succesfully crash it. Citcxirtcem 01:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Pablo does not succeed, getting to the place of the wedding when everyone is leaving. --PabloDePablo 01:25, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Why not have both Pablo and Willy crash the party? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 01:26, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Look, not all stories can be about action. This one is about two penguins getting married in holy matrimony. THE PUBLIC DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHEN THEIR GETTING MARRIED, AND WHERE! HOW WOULD ANYONE NOT INVITED EVEN SHOW UP! I don' care. Why would the story cut to a guy tring to crash a wedding and failing! NO WAY! Its focusing on the people invited, and the people getting married. FINAL Willy was invited BTW. Pablo was not. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:27, November 9, 2009 (UTC) I think you could easily cut to Pablo's story about every 3 chapters at the end, and Pablo got there by following Willy in secret. --PabloDePablo 01:29, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Willy is in a plane....And there is only one chapter. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:30, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Ah. Well then, I'm out. Hope HF is happy. --PabloDePablo 01:32, November 9, 2009 (UTC) How could the wedding of a govenor go unnoticed, and how is Willy a crasher if he got invited? Citcxirtcem 01:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Maybe the keep it top-secret.....duh. ::There should be some leaks if that's the case Citcxirtcem 01:39, November 9, 2009 (UTC) And maybe Willy wanted too? Free will. Duh. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) :: You see, Willy is a goofball, so he decided to go parachuting the day of the wedding, then he remembered, and so he just dropped in from there. --Screwball86 01:37, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::And he gets arrested? That's dumb... I know Tails is in, just remember the enterance, zooming in....and crashing into the cake. Tails6000 01:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Tails is going to "accidently" stuff Mabel into the cake. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 01:58, November 9, 2009 (UTC) So Happyface is going to have... a Christian wedding? Didn't I point out that penguins have another way of marrying? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:22, November 9, 2009 (UTC) TS is writing that part. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 00:54, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Well then...what should I crash into then? (I go with the pipe organ) At least my job on mabel includes cake XD Tails6000 02:26, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Wdding Entrance Fred, Explorer, Barkjon, andTriskelle manage to make a fun wedding entrance. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fX7iwwB9zQ4 The above uTube video is the parodee of our wedding entrance. Cut out the boat scenes, and that'll do the trick. Its clean BTW. Watch the video, and put who you're paired up with. Each person invited can bring 1 guest to the wedding. BTW, HF's best man is Explorer. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 03:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Tails is Bringing Eclipse, as always XD Tails6000 13:03, November 17, 2009 (UTC) <_< at Tails. --PabloDePablo 13:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC)